


Of The Little Ones That Lost Their Way

by Moonzari



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Changing Tenses, Established Relationship, F/M, Flashbacks, Incest, Mix of canon and headcanon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sibling Incest, Twincest, maxicest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonzari/pseuds/Moonzari
Summary: Pietro and Wanda's children bring home a kitten, which sets off a painful domino effect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot I wrote this, lol. This was for the Marvel Shipping Games 2014, for the main round - which was "Memories". I used a combination of MCU and comics here, seeing as I wrote this eight months before Age of Ultron was released. Unbeta'd. Enjoy.

  
They were five years old the day they (almost) brought home a stray puppy.  
  
The Romani gypsies kept in a tight knit circle and their community was out of the way of the nearby town, but even so Pietro and Wanda found the puppy on the riverbank a few hundred yards down the stream from the house their father had built with his bare hands (as he had mentioned many times).  
  
The twins squabbled over who was going to carry the puppy home, which had started to evolve into a shoving match, but in the end their mother went to find her children when they weren't in her sight and shooed the dog away before they could even ask if they could keep it.  
  
_It might have been rabid_ , she told her children, who were now crying as they let their mother lead them home with only slight reluctance.  
  
Their father was not pleased that his children had gone off to play out of sight of their mother's usual keen eye. From then on, the rules changed in the house, and going too far away from the house during outdoor play meant extra chores, which the children had just started learning to do.  
  
They seemed to have learned their lesson... until they decided to stray too far again years later and had been kidnapped by Hydra, kept in cages to be used as experiments and they never saw their parents again.  
  
It was why Pietro and Wanda, years later, are now standing in the kitchen with their own twins, the little face of a kitten peering up at them from their little boy's arms. The kitten is obviously malnourished - skin and bones - and filthy. Wanda can't help but think of that puppy by the riverbank, and gives her brother a silent, but knowing, look.  
  
"Can we please keep her, Daddy? Please?" the little boy, blue eyes the exact same as his own shining up at him. Pietro looked over to Wanda, giving her the same knowing look that she's giving him. It's been years - decades - since that day their mother dragged them away from the puppy they had so wanted to keep. And Pietro knew, somewhere in him he knew, that if he said no, that he would regret it.  
  
A sigh before a slight nod. "Alright. But this kitten is your responsibility. Both of you," he said before the two children cheered and ran upstairs to start a bath to clean off the kitten. Wanda smiled, moving forward to kiss her twin brother. "You did the right thing," she murmured against his lips, kissing him again.  
  
"I remembered the puppy, the one we wanted to keep and Mother shooed it off... I couldn't do that to our children," Pietro said with a slight smile, though he sighed again when he heard a clatter upstairs and a small scream from their daughter. "C'mon, let's go make sure that they don't get mauled or drown the poor cat," he said, taking Wanda's hand as they headed upstairs.  
  
An hour in the bathroom saw the family entirely soaked, a few battle wounds, but a clean kitten who was now wrapped in a towel that the children were carrying off triumphantly to their bedroom.  
  
"It's like bathtime with them all over again," Wanda jested lightly as she drained the bathtub while Pietro tended to a good swipe that the kitten had gotten in on his forearm. So much for being the fastest man alive. He really was getting old.  
  
Wanda headed off to make sure the children had a place for the kitten to at least go to the bathroom and told them they would go to the pet store and the veterinarian tomorrow to make sure the kitten was okay and that the new kitten did not negate their bedtimes.  
  
When she returned to the bedroom she shared with her brother, she found him with his arm bandaged and his shirt off, and she silently enjoyed the view. Pietro always knew when his sister was looking at him, though. He flexed his muscles a little and she rolled her eyes, going to the closet to change for bed.  
  
That night, Wanda dreamed. And she was back at the riverbank with her brother. They were five again, and the brown and white dog looked the same as the day they found it: thin and infected with mange. But Wanda still loved it, still wanted to take it home and keep it safe. "Come here, puppy!" she said brightly, moving towards the dog before the canine morphed into Von Strucker, a rope wrapped around her neck and she woke up in a cold sweat.  
  
Pietro hadn't been asleep. He barely slept, so when his sister woke, he was there to put his arms around her. She tensed considerably before she recognized her brother's arms as _safe_ and she collapsed against him, sniffling silently.  
  
She knew her twin wanted an explanation, and she would give it. Once she found the will to speak.  
  
"Von Strucker..." she started, and she gritted her teeth as a surge of pain went through her body just at the memory of his name. Becoming a "Miracle" had not been an easy process. And even though she had control over her powers now, decades later, the name still was associated with _pain_.  
  
The speedster hated it when his sister had these episodes. There was nothing he could do, and usually nothing brought them on, which was the worst part. They were unavoidable.  
  
"I was dreaming about the dog we found. It was clear as day. And then there he was and... and..." Tears lined her eyes and Pietro shushed her, kissing the top of her head. "It's okay. You're okay," he assured her, taking her face in his hands and kissing all over her face before another kiss graced her lips.  
  
It was strange how one little kitten had stirred up so many memories, ones that Pietro were sure were gone. But he knew as long as they were both living, the memory of what had happened to them within those small, cold cells they had spent the majority of their adolescence would never leave either of them.  
  
"Go back to sleep. I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you," Pietro promised, and Wanda just smiled, leaning up to kiss him. "You always were my knight in shining armor," she teased before settling down in her brother's arms, listening to his rapid heartbeat and letting his warmth and the smell of his soap and aftershave lull her into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
